User blog:NightFalcon9004/Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 10.
Television personality, Simon Cowell, and celebrity chef, Gordon Ramsay, rap against each other to see which judge is the better British critic. Nice Peter as Simon Cowell Lloyd Ahlquist as Gordon Ramsay Beat (Gordon starts on 0:11) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! SIMON COWELL! VS!!! GORDON RAMSAY! BEGIN! Gordon Ramsay: Time to grill up some patties with you, Cow-ell! I'll wipe off your fucking scowl and have your cheesy style devoured I'm Ramsay, and I say, your weak rhymes will fall like a souffle Cooking hot disses on dishes and serve you on a dinner tray Half-baked, I'll burn you all around up to 360 degrees You better get out of Hell's Kitchen cause you can't handle the heat! Call yourself a pro judge? I'll be the one to get that damn title! Find a better career, you prick. You'll never be an American Idol Simon Cowell: I don't mean to be rude, but...you look like Neil Patrick Harris with a bad tan I'll slap the anger out of your face, so just talk to the hand Who the hell do you think you are? Acting like a man, but you're all chicken I suggest heading back to make sandwiches down in the kitchen They have to put hospitals next to your restaurants People are tired of your shit. You and your food make us sick I've got talent. You can't make a star fall like me Wise-crack you right down to your injured knee Gordon Ramsay: You think you're all that? I'm the one running this joint! Now you're pushing me beyond my Boiling Point I've heard better trash talk from rusted frying pans You're a bitch, man. You labeled that gay boy band! I'm culinary, extraordinary. You'll be receiving all the hate I'll be spitting rhymes harder than when I spit on people's plates Break you fast like a shard of fragile glass Tougher than any beef you got, so kiss the cook's ass! You're like a crazy Grinch, but you act like your nuts are 3 sizes too small And when I hit you with such a low blow, it'll be your ratings' downfall We're tired of you, Simon. I'll have to shout just so you shut your mouth You're not well-done, so I suggest you take your things and get the fuck out! Simon Cowell: You're a mad dog barking orders, but now you'll get bit You wrinkled dried-up bag, I'll end you with a Brit critical hit Bugger off, fucker, you Kitchen Nightmare hacker I'll whip you with eggs like contestants in the X Factor Now I'll be honest. I’m getting deaf as I hear your voice There's been some bad singers, but you're nails-on-a-chalkboard noise Simon says take a chill pill before you go berserk It's a one course meal, and you've got just desserts Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC! RAPBATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!! Who won? Simon Cowell Gordon Ramsay Category:Blog posts